


A Normal Day by Kuroba Kaito

by smnthsky



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Kaitou Kid Heist (Meitantei Conan/Magic Kaito), M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smnthsky/pseuds/smnthsky
Summary: Kaitou KID is an international-wanted phantom thief. He had stolen diamonds to sapphires, paintings to relics, and even clothes just for the sake of messing with the KID Task Force and mainly, Hakuba. So, stealing is a normal thing for him, almost like how he breathes but you know, more controlled and in secret. He steals, do magic, pretend, tease, laugh, everyday as if it is normal.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Aoko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 179





	A Normal Day by Kuroba Kaito

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, we die like men :D

Kaitou KID is an international-wanted phantom thief. He had stolen diamonds to sapphires, paintings to relics, and even clothes just for the sake of messing with the KID Task Force and mainly, Hakuba. So, stealing is a normal thing for him, almost like how he breathes but you know, more controlled and in secret. He steals, do magic, pretend, tease, laugh, everyday as if it is normal.

It was a normal day. 

By normal day, he means, waking up 6 in the morning with his face full of dove feathers and those doves sleeping with him on his bed and making a mess along the way. He's used to it and expected it honestly. Like, what did you expect from not caging the doves? But he'd rather die than imprison his children. He ate breakfast with stale cereal and little milk because he forgot to do groceries again. He really should use those memo apps that Aoko's bugging him about. He took a shower and sing because surprisingly, he has a good voice. After dressing himself up and giving himself a self boost for the day, he leaves the house with a grin and kicks off to start the day.

His normal day is quite eventful today since he has a heist to steal the vibrant peridot that is encased with a golden lining around it's circular form. It is famously known as the "Earth's Pearl" for it is found under the roots of a massive tree in Arizona by natives and was auctioned. Obviously, someone won and that someone is none other than Jirokichi Suzuki, who, of course, proposed a challenge to Kaitou KID last week. 

What kind of performer he is if he declines such an enticing invitation? Especially, that half British detective is in London for a family business.

Besides, his favorite critic will be there! He wouldn't miss a chance to match wits with the tiny great detective.

It was a normal day.

So normal that, Kaito is with Aoko on their way to the heist's venue, the Suzuki Gardens, an open field of grass, different kinds of flowers, tall and sturdy trees, and just a wide space of nature. Very fitting for the gem. 

Aoko cried out her frustrations of KID's selfishness to Kaito and he's reluctant of arguing with her. It became tiring as time passed by, continuing his other persona for revenge and this persona who just wanted to be a normal for once. 

"Aoko just can't believe that petty thief, you know!?" She exclaimed, cheeks red from the cold night and her anger. 

Kaito inwardly sighed. "Calm down, Ahoko, you're gathering unwarranted stares from people." He complained, glancing around the people or rather audience who wanted to see Kaitou KID.

Luckily, that shut Aoko up with a pout and an embarrassed flush.

They went inside the compound easily, the officers guarding the gates knowing who they are and even gave them a smile as they passed them.

"Woah— this place is so beautiful!" The brunette's eyes shining from the wide sight of nature. She smiled wide as she saw a bush of white lilies. "So pretty! It's like they're glowing!" She squealed.

Kaito let himself smile softly at his ex-crush's reaction to the place. Since he came to this place previously to set traps and look around, he knew that she will love this place. He's glad that her hatred towards KID isn't that deep to the extent she won't attend the heists. Aoko won't say it but she enjoys the shows even it drives her and her father mad sometimes.

He put on his poker face and shrugs at her awe, acting indifferent. "Really? Lilies? I thought I monopolized you enough that roses are the best flowers?" He drawled.

"What do you mean monopolized?" Aoko gave him the stink-eye, "You damn magician! Is that why you kept on giving Aoko roses since we met!? To spread your propaganda?!" She swings her arm to swat his head but Kaito easily dodged with a fake hurt expression.

Kaito placed a hand on his chest, feigning hurt. "Propaganda? You say it like it's a crime to love roses above all!" He said.

"It is if it meant manipulating me!"

"It's not!"

"It is!"

They kept their usual chase while Kaito expertly avoiding Aoko's bruteness while laughing and fanning her anger more.

"Oi, you two!" 

Kaito was the first to stop (since he's alert like that) causing Aoko to bump behind him with a rash force. Almost made him stumbling, "Ahoko, be careful!" He scolded, turning around to balance her before she falls down to a large bush of wildflowers.

"You suddenly stopped!" She blamed, massaging her forehead with a frown.

"Sure, blame it to me for your dumb and clumsy antics."

"What did you say—"

"I said enough!" The booming voice of Nakamori-keibu came much closer this time. 

With his usual demanding demeanor and crisp suit, he raised an eyebrow to his daughter and (almost-like son) daughter's childhood friend. 

"Seriously, you two are college students now, can't you cut off the childish fights for once? What would I do if you two did damage to the garden?" He sighed, resigned to his fate.

Kaito and Aoko stood together like they are children being scolded for running around and breaking a vase inside the house. They looked away from each other and murmured an apology, embarrassingly.

"Now, Now, it's alright," the man of the night said behind Nakamori-keibu. Jirokichi smiled as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "even if they did, it can be replaced easily!" He boasted.

("You really should say things like that—" The inspector muttered while looking uncomfortable of the fact.)

"Ah, good evening, Suzuki-san." Aoko greeted with a polite smile and bowed slightly. Kaito did the same, smiling all the way.

"I'm Nakamori Aoko, and this is Kuroba Kaito." She introduced with flourish as if the two wasn't fighting earlier.

Jirokichi's smile widens at Kaito, "so you must be the up and coming magician! I have seen some of your shows in the Internet." He exclaimed, offering his hand.

Which Kaito gladly took, flashing his performer's smile. "I am honored that the Suzuki Jirokichi knows about me." He said.

"Nonsense! Your talent is amazing and should be known worldwide." 

Kaito really shouldn't be feeling fulfilled by such praise especially to who he consider as a rival, well at least by his other persona. He let himself blush from the praise and laugh. "Thank you, I am truly happy to hear that." He said.

Jirokichi laughed loud as he placed a strong hand around Kaito's shoulders and walked (Kaito most likely being dragged. He would never understand how this old man managed to stay fit and strong despite his old age). "I should be the one thanking you for coming and to check the gem's security." He stated, as they approach the pedestal.

The gem is in the middle of a pasture of grass with only a marble pedestal supporting it with high sensor security system protecting the bulletproof glass case of the gem. Four hidden lights are in each corner of the pedestal, lighting up the pedestal almost like glowing. The gem shines brightly above the pale light of the bulbs and below the high full moon in the sky.

Kaito shrugged as the officers retreated from the pedestal. "No problem. I got nothing to do much anyways." He stated.

The hand around him finally let him go as he stand in front of the pedestal, carefully touching the case and glancing on the light in the grass. 

"KID must be feeling confident and egoistic if he plans to steal the gem in such a large space with no high places." He off-handly commented with a smirk.

"Eh~ you think so too, onii-san?" 

Kaito almost wanted to jump far from the voice that appeared out of nowhere next to him. A voice that seems so childish and that it's dangerous. A voice he knows too well and he hates the fleeting feeling he felt rather than his flight response. 

It annoys him that despite the warning signs. The fleeting feeling on his stomach sends a beautiful hum on his body. He loves that voice. He loves the owner of that voice.

He willed himself to calm down (and not scream, "I love you, Meitantei!" in the tiny detective's face) and flash a smile at the child next to him.

Meeting azure blue eyes to indigo ones clashed. 

"I definitely thinks so, kid." Kaito answered and grinned at him. "And you must be the infamous KID Killer, huh?" He asked.

That seem to tick something off to Edogawa Conan's head, he nodded, smile wide. Almost too much. This kid has no idea how to act at all, Kaito thinks. "I am, although I really don't want the title." He muttered the last part with an uneasy shrug.

Kaito could only smirk at the remark.

He continue his "investigation" with finesse. More or less, checking if his trackers are placed properly and other things that he placed to get the gem easily. 

"This case can only be opened through your fingerprint?" He asked to Jirokichi.

"Yes. Although, it needs few things more to fully get the gem." He steps in and placed his pinky on the flat glass surface before the glass case. The case opens with a soft 'fwoosh', revealing the glory of the peridot.

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "Weight sensor, isn't it?" He "guessed". 

Jirokichi smiled at him. "Lucky guess! But there are more." Then a series of codes, and panels are done to finally handle the gem.

Kaito really should have expected the security measures but he didn't expect it will be a lot. Like, it'll probably take him four minutes, max. To get the gem. Even with his superb tricks and fingers. He frowned, thinking, he needs a new plan to get the gem, quick.

With a sudden idea, Kaito shook his head, dismayed. "No no this won't do at all, Suzuki-san!" He stated, circling the pedestal with a rueful glare. "This is too easy for the phantom thief, hell, he might even consider it as an insult." He argued.

"What!? That's already a lot of security measures for a gem!" Nakamori-keibu exclaimed, irked.

Jirokichi nodded to that, "and as you said, it'll be difficult for him to escape this place since there are no high places to fly with his glider." He added, scowling at the gem.

Kaito rolled his eyes. "Please. This is a phantom thief we're talking about! An international wanted phantom thief, if I may add. He's also a magician. He knows tricks, has more experience than any other magician out there! If you think this is hard enough, then you're underestimating KID. You've been chasing this guy since forever but never gotten close, it only means he has skills of a thief as he is an extraordinary magician." He said, frowning at their faces. Trying not to look at the expression of a tiny detective in front of him, watching him steadily.

"Bakaito!" Aoko yelled as she, finally, punched his head, glaring at him deadly. The victim yelped in pain, holding his head, wincing. "You're supposed to be helping protecting the gem, not fanboying about KID!" She retorted.

"Onii-san's a fan of KID?" Conan asked with a tilt of his head, most likely stealing a glance at the crouched man in pain. 

Aoko nodded, furious. "That's why Aoko came with him tonight! He can be so irresponsible!" 

"Hey! Am not!" Kaito countered, regained from pain as he pouted. "Besides, KID is awesome! He isn't that much of a villain, isn't he? After all, he gives back the loot every time he steals." He dodge a swing of a punch without looking. 

"Not when he's humiliating dad and wasting everyone's time." She scowled.

Kaito shrugged. "The audience outside will think otherwise!" He chimed.

That earned him a resounding slap on the arm.

"Alright, alright, stop fighting, you two." Nakamori-keibu sighed, already tired just from trying to keep these two from tearing each other's throat. He turned to Kaito, "what do you suggest for us to do, Kaito-kun?" He asked.

Kaito wanted to give him his chesire grin but that'll be too obvious. So he settled with a determined frown and turn to Jirokichi, "may I please borrow the gem?" He asked. 

Without a second doubt, the said man gave him the gem. Kaito almost wanted to run. 

Instead, he raised the gem against the moonlight in a second then pulled it back down. "Do you have any look-a-like of this?" He gave it back to Jirokichi.

"Why do you ask?"

Kaito smirked inwardly as he happily announced. "Let's do the old switcheroo!" 

*=*

There is definitely something fishy about that guy. Conan fixed his gaze to the man who is now giving details about "the plan" that he suddenly gave out when it's 3 hours before the heist. Once he saw the man strolling in with the older Suzuki, he knew that man cannot be trusted at all. But how can he change Jirokichi's mind without that guy knowing?

He turned to the inspector's daughter next to him. Who is apparently looking proud and relieved that her friend is actually doing something right for the society once. 

It baffles him that this girl looks a lot— no— a little too much like Ran. Just with more wild and shorter hair then she has blue eyes than purple like his childhood friend. Other than those, they are pretty much the same. I guess that saying there is at least 5 people around the world who looks a lot like you. He just didn't expect it that it'll be close.

Time to put up the child act.

"Ne– onee-san?" 

The girl turned to him, smiling sweetly. She likes kids, especially this kid who runs after KID to put him in jail. "Yes?" She crouched down, to see him eye to eye.

Conan fidgeted, fiddling with his fingers. "Are you friends with that onii-san?" He pointed to Kaito.

She nodded. "Childhood friend! His name is Kuroba Kaito, an up and coming magician, and I'm Nakamori Aoko, a blogger. We're both freshmen though." She explained.

Kuroba… That surname sounds a bit too familiar on his head. Conan decided to look into it later after the heist. "No wonder he looks up to KID. He's a magician too!" He awed. 

Aoko sighed. "Tell me about it. He always idolized him ever since that guy showed up! Honestly—" Then she proceeded on her "KID sucks" rant.

Conan kindly tuned her out as he glanced to the man or now Kuroba Kaito as he nodded to Nakamori-keibu. There is really something about that guy. He held his chin as he goes down to his thoughts. How he stands, how confident he talks, how he managed to still the air with his subtle antics. Especially, how he put the gem up high as if checking the gem—

He gasped.

Then does that mean—

"Oi, kiddo, you alright?" 

The voice doesn't sound right though. Conan clenched his jaw before smiling up to meet Kuroba's intense gaze. Crap– now the words are stuck in his throat. How did he not even notice how—good—this guy looks? He gulped, loud enough because he even heard himself. Then with embarrassment, he felt his ears tingle with the heat as he looked away.

"Ahahaha! Y-Yeah, I'm fine!" He bite his tongue and tasted the blood, he cursed mentally.

Kuroba pulls himself up, frowning confused to the little guy. "Alright? Anyways, I want you to do something for the plan, KID Killer." He said, hands on his hips.

Conan wanted to scream in frustration because why is he such a bisexual mess? Instead of looking like a lunatic, he nodded, willing himself to not get fooled. This might be KID, not still 100% sure if real face or not unless he managed to check his face closely. In which Conan will most likely not do while the probably-KID is conscious.

"I do have a name, you know." Conan rolled his eyes. "What's the plan?" He asked.

"Nakamori-keibu will hand out the fake gems later on and I want you, Edogawa Conan-kun, to take the real gem in a safe place." Kuroba stated with a wide toothy grin. "And whatever you do, don't stay in this area as KID comes, alright?"

Conan blinked at him but nodded. He has no plans on standing around anyways. "Why me? That's a lot of trust to put to a kid." He stated, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You're the KID Killer! If someone in this place who can protect this gem, that's definitely you." The young man smirked. 

So familiar. Conan frowned. No one in a normal sense can trust him with a 500B¥ worth of gem. Not even Jirokichi! But he won't say that. He made a triumphant noise in his head. He'll let him play this game.

"Alright." He answered, before walking away to check where KID might escape to.

*=*

"Tantei-kun was way too compliant." Kaito muttered under his breath as he watched the kid walk away, seemingly in deep thought already. 

He turns to Aoko, who's a few feet away from him, looking at some colorful vines. "Hey, Aoko!" He called.

"What is it?" She asked, not even bothering to look at him.

Kaito takes offense to that but didn't bother on saying anything. "What are you and that kid talking about?" He asks.

Aoko now looked at him, a confused expression on her face. "He just asked about you and Aoko?" She answered.

Holy crap.

"What do you mean asked? That kid already crushing on me—ow!" Kaito winced as the unexpected kick on his ankle came. He crouched down to massage it, he can feel it pulsing from the pain. "Stupid Aoko!" He hissed.

"He just asked about your name, idiot! And he's a kid, for god sake!" Aoko sighed heavily, tired already.

That's it, he isn't really a kid. Kaito laughed dryly. He frowned against the small purple flowers that are attached on the vines. Now, he has worry about his identity revealed to the detective. He only hopes that Conan hasn't revealed him yet. Not he doesn't want it to, but it really isn't a good time. 

How stupid. A thief wanting to be revealed by his favorite critic. He must be going crazy now! Crazy in love, perhaps. When did it started? Who knows. It just happened before he goes to sleep one night, that he only realized that he's been thinking all day about that smug smirk and beautiful azure eyes that seems to glow under the moonlight.

It took him three days to calm down that Conan is actually the Detective of the East, Kudo Shinichi, and not actually a child who is really smart and can kick his ass with soccer balls. 

Kaito pops out ball after ball as his mind wander, earning some audience without even knowing.

*=*

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"It's Showtime!"

Said by a voice that many knew very well. All lights had gone out, leaving the moon hanging from above as their only light source in the huge pasture. 

Conan ignored the loud barks of orders from Nakamori-keibu as KID appeared on top of the pedestal (as always) with his usual flair of white cape and his chesire grin plastered on his face. The grin reminded him of Kuroba and he quickly shut down the idea of Kuroba being KID since that guy is with Aoko right now. 

To calm his senses down, he stole a glance behind him to see Kuroba looking excited with a furious Aoko. 

See? It isn't him. Conan licked his upper lip as he stared at the phantom thief, chuckling at the evermore efforts of his task force.

But it could be a dummy. A voice that seem to tickle his brain of the thought.

"Good evening, Nakamori-keibu and Jirokichi-san!" He greeted with a bow of his head. His left hand extended far from him as his fingers dance.

Conan watched him like a hawk and gasped as he saw two balls appeared in hand. Smoke bombs! He was about to shout to the others but the thief got to  
them first.

KID threw the smoke bombs on the floor making them explode as the smoke thickens in the grass. The less light and open field, the smoke only widens more than disappear. 

The detective clicked his tongue as he dodged the officers that are scrambling away from the smoke. He ran away from the pasture and into the thick part of the garden with tall trees of different varieties. The smoke lessens as he pushed through, the noise of the task force too. With that he slows down as he look around to the situation he got himself to. The gem inside his bomber jacket heavy then curiosity got the better of him.

Conan strides into an alcove with less trees and more romantic atmosphere. He irked. He never was one with romance. Hell, the thing he had with Ran ended with fire and tears. So much shouting and cursed words through her tears and his frustration. He wanted to hold on, forever, if he can. But Ran can never wait for him that long. 

She has a life to get to. So she did. She left him, relationship-wise and literally. 

Ran started her university life away from Tokyo and went to Osaka to study with Kazuha.

A life he could have had if only he wasn't being stupid that night in Tropical Land.

He shake his head, pushing away those depressing thoughts. He has no time for those. So, he pulled out the gem from his jacket and hold it against his cold palm. 

It was bigger than his palm, his fingers not reaching across the flat surface on top of the gem. The gem was cold, a clean surface as the moonlight hit its body, shining almost like there is something inside it. 

Then he remembers the some kind of ritual KID does.

Conan blushed slightly as he looks around him. He must be really this bored to the extent he's copying the thief's mannerisms. He raised the gem up against the full moon's light, some passes through the gem, showing its genuine cracks inside and out of the seemingly flawless peridot. Its reflections shines against his face, a tinge of yellowish green then—

"Red?"

"Meitantei!"

Conan almost felt his soul jumped out from his skin when a familiar voice that he hears often to these kind of situations came. However, the voice wasn't mocking or teasing. 

He pulls down the gem, the red gleam vanishing instantly, as he looked back against the white figure in front of him. His body tense and breath ragged. 

His voice almost sounded terrified.

*=*

"Please give me the gem, tantei-kun."

KID knows that his poker face is probably long gone now ever since he saw the detective checked the gem for him, especially when he also saw the red gleam of the gem for 3 whole seconds without disruption until he called out the tiny detective.

He also knows that he didn't expect this. He didn't expect to find Pandora after all these time. To think he managed to find it thanks to that Suzuki old man and Lady Luck siding with him. 

Most of all, KID didn't expect it to find Pandora without Snake and the other tailing his white cape.

Lady Luck truly is sided with him tonight.

KID only wishes that Conan sided with him too.

Apparently, the kid won't be easily swayed like earlier with his other persona. Conan gave him a blank look as he glanced back to the gem, tightening his hold around it.

"Why would you think that I'll give it to you, a criminal nonetheless?" He questioned, standing on his ground, facing him head-on.

Ah ahh– this is why I like you very much, Meitantei, you never give things easily. You are such an interesting challenge. KID would love how much his detective is intelligent and always surprises him but now is not the time when his long awaited prize of the hunt is in the hand of his favorite critic.

KID didn't answer, too strung up.

Conan tilt his head, looking below the top hat to see the thief's expression. Sadly the shadows always managed to hide him very well. 

"Is this the gem you're looking for?" He asked next.

KID smirked. He willed his poker face to compose itself, calming his wild heart down. "And if it is?" He shot back.

Conan didn't liked that as he frowned. "Then it only means you will steal this without giving it back." It wasn't a question or a confirmation. It's a fact that he knows for far too long.

The thief's smirk only grew wider.

"Clever, as always, Meitantei." KID simply answered.

A tense minute passed by them. The atmosphere stilled around them as clouds tries to hide the gleaming moon above them. It's almost romantic, KID inwardly laughed. Almost like two lovers meeting in a secret place just for the two of them. The are three wrong things here though.

First; he's an international wanted thief cladded in white and tricks.

Second; the other is a shrunk detective who is actually a 17-year old high school detective.

And third; there is no candlelit dinner between them.

"Alright." Finally, Conan answered, looking at him with a relaxed expression.

KID wanted to scream in joy.

"But," Of course, there had to be a condition. KID grimaced but let the detective continue. "I have a question and you have to answer honestly," he didn't expected this question though.

"Where are you hiding the one you used for your disguised? That Kuroba Kaito?"

KID is sure he was showing an incredulous expression. The great detective haven't revealed his identity? He didn't know that that was his real face? He opened his mouth to retort an answer but no voice came, so he closed it again then opened, looking a lot like one of f-f-finny things that he hates so much. 

He must be quiet for a long time to see that Conan is now close to him, his expression wrapped between alert and slightly concerned on why KID of all people is looking at him like there's a mushroom popping from his head.

"KID? Are you alright?" He asked.

KID mentally slapped himself. "What makes you think that face wasn't my civilian identity?" He shot back. He knows he's making a huge risk for this one but as he said earlier.

He wants this detective to know who he really is. Damn the consequences afterwards.

Conan knows it too. It's a trick question and a huge hint all together. Why is the thief risking it? For the adrenaline rush or is he mocking him again? This is all to frustrating and the image of that Kuroba Kaito earlier is coming back to him, his mind imagining those indigo eyes under the shadows of his hat or his brown mess of a hair that looks stylish despite it all hiding under that hat.

He bites his lip. God, he wants so bad to pull that hat away and just be done with it.

He straightened up, glaring at the fresh grass underneath his sneakers. "It'll be anti-climatic, you know?" He answered instead.

KID needed to pause for a few seconds before laughing out loud to what he said. Obviously, his critic would rather know his real identity while fighting tooth and nail for it. He never did like things being served in a silver platter in front of him. He covered his face, hiding his face. Why did he even think that he'd rather do the easy way than the hard way?

"Oh— Meitantei!" He cried out, kneeling on the ground all of a sudden. His head low and chest beating so loud with his pulse racing that it's almost deafeaning. 

"What the hell– are you actually going crazy now, KID?" His little detective questioned. Always full of questions. 

KID chuckled. "Perhaps. Given to what I'm going to do now." He stated. His hand moving slowly as he pull out his silk hat, placing it on the ground with much care. 

He can hear Conan's breath hitch from the movement. All he did was ask a simple question yet he wanted to show him everything he has. Give him everything that he can. 

Kuroba Kaito lifts his head and instantly, his eyes met shocked azure eyes in front of him. He can almost see million of questions running through his mind but the child only gaped at him like he was an anomaly. He feels special if that's possible.

"Good evening, Meitantei," he flicks out a blue rose from a snap of his fingers. He offers it to him.

With a smile that he didn't even know how real it is.

"My name is Kuroba Kaito, your phantom thief at night and hopefully, a friend in the day," —or maybe even more.

*=*

Conan can feel his heart bursting out from his tiny chest. The blood rushing on his veins like he just climbed thousands of stairs and finally reached his destination. He knows he looks stupid gaping at the thief. But KID–no, Kuroba… is smiling at him like he hangs the stars and moon above them.

He has so many questions. Why did you do this? Why did you reveal yourself to me? Why do you need this gem so bad? Will you take responsibility of this familiar feeling of fleeting in his stomach? None of them came out when his mouth moved and said:

"Please never stop smiling." 

It was so little and his breath taken away so easily by such a handsome man in front of him with his smile that could light up thousand of cities. That this man is the one under that silk hat and chesire grins. That this man is offering him a blue rose, blue, his real favorite color. As if he knows this all time.

He sounds so little and shy and in love. That it pains him that how foolish he was to fall so easily with just looking at the thief's eyes. He looked away from those eyes, hesitantly taking the rose and clutching it close to him, the fleeting feeling getting stronger.

"You are indeed a peculiar one, tantei-kun." Kuroba stated, his voice even. 

Conan took a peak at him and to be blinded easily by his soft smile that only seems to appear for him only. He blushed, gritting his teeth, frustrated.

"Sh-Shut up!" He stammered. 

Before Kuroba even reply back, sounds of running feet and indistinct shouts are heard inside the deep forest around them. Soon flashing lights and a familiar barks of orders by Nakamori-keibu are heard from their left side.

"Looks like our time is up, Meitantei." Kuroba said as he stands up with his hat hiding his eyes again.

Conan couldn't helped but feel the strange pang on his chest. He sighed heavily as he looked at KID, "here." He tossed it to him, who easily caught it with a look of surprise on his face but quickly washed over by a smile.

"Finish whatever you got yourself into, KID." Conan stated, putting the rose inside his jacket carefully.

KID smirked at him. "Will you come and find me, then?" He asked, hands on his pocket.

"I always do." Conan replied, with a smirk of his own.

The rush of feet came much closer. The child frowned, irritated that their talk has to end. He looked up to the thief who is now on top of the alcove, his fingers tipping his hat so that the wind won't brush it away.

"Leave, quick." He said, looking around to see if he can use something as a distraction for the officers. 

"Kudou Shinichi."

Hearing his name all of a sudden sent chills down to his spine. He haven't heard that name, well, not fully, ever since then. Conan slowly turned to KID, who has his arms spread out as a flurry of cherry blossom petals swirls into the air. A colorful pink petals spreading around them as if it is creating their own safe haven.

KID smiled with teeth. "May Lady Luck be with you always." Then he winked, the flirty-kind, "if you need any help or just want to hang out, feel free to call me!" With a snap of his fingers, he disappeared as a flock of doves surrounded him and flew away.

Conan blinked a few times as he heard the steps nearing at his back. "Call him..?" 

"Ah! What is this! There isn't even cherry blossoms around here!" Nakamori-keibu screeched, stepping into lifeless pink petals that covered the green grass.

Conan frowned and looked down to see KID's card. He hastily took it, making sure no one else saw it. 

He blushed as he read the content of the card.

Kuroba Kaito

0X-XXXX-XXXX

Nice to meet you, tantei-kun <3

*=*

Kaito celebrated in his room as the gem gleams bright red under the moon's gaze. Then slowly, tears started pouring down from his eyes.

The sense of relief and accomplishment came crashing down on his tired body.

"I finally got it, dad." He sobbed. "I got Pandora."

His sobbing was paused when his phone suddenly vibrates. He pulled it out, blinking at the unknown number then smiled fully knowing who this was. He quickly changed the name and saved the number.

From: Meitantei <3

Your secret is safe with me.

Kaito chuckled, smiling so wide that he feels like his cheeks are tearing apart.

It was a normal day.

His identity was revealed to his favorite critic. Fully trusting him with it.

A heist of well done.

Pandora in his hands.

Hopefully, a free future from KID, gems, thievery, and replaced by magic, love, and a lot of Kudou Shinichi.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much fo reading! I hope you leave Kudos/Kuroba (is appreciated too!)


End file.
